Wild Mustang
by newwriter24
Summary: [COMPLETE] The Circus is known for their action-packed street races and secretive parties, a main attraction for thrill seekers and party goers. Elsa, an undercover cop, teams up with two members of a local police department to retrieve a stolen item from the organization. MODERN AU - ELSANNA, NO INCEST, ONE-SHOT


**RATED: T - Small use of Foul language & Minor Sexual Content**

* * *

The locals called it the Circus, a traveling showcase of exotic street cars with eye-catching designs to loud engines that roared throughout Miami. An underground community occupying the city's quiet streets after dark. Cars lined up in two rows inside a boulevard while a celebration was happening. Racers from different walks of life were happily chatting away, showing off their vehicles, drinking and eating. It was like a little village of nomads and locals enjoying each other company on a summer night.

A few blocks away, a young blonde with crystal blue eyes followed two young men into a dark alleyway. At the center parked a gorgeous customized Audi R8. An actual Road/Track (RT) with its black smooth body glimmering underneath a full moon. The rims on each wheel wasn't the typical straight line-star shape found in most cars, this vehicle was definitely designed for a specialized driver. A unique snowflake design was crafted to handle any pressure of the most unimaginable force of impact while looking cool and intimidating.

"So whatcha think?" One of the young men asked the blonde.

Elsa shrugged her shoulder. She didn't fix her eyes on the twins with their matching spiky black hair. Despite looking identical, Elsa managed to separated who's who from their attitudes and choice of clothing. Tech and Gear, two local auto and electrical engineers. Tech wore thick black glasses while casually wearing a brown jogger over a buttoned up blue flannel. While his brother Gear constantly combed his hair over to the back to show off the shaved side of his scalp where a hair stylist created a lightning bolt off to the side.

"Can I see the inside?" Elsa asked them.

The twin brothers grinned. "Sure!" They said in unison.

Gear walked over and popped open the hood of the R8. Elsa looked under the hood and studied every part as if they were organs of a human body. The heart of the car which was the engine was carefully picked by the twins while handling the car with love. She extended her index finger to touch the cold silent metal heart.

"And the brain," Gear winked at her before looking at Tech who was holding his tablet.

"Please open up the app GoGo downloaded," Tech instructed Elsa to take out her iPhone and active the special app.

The app logo was a simple two ring yellow circle with a tiny red dot. When the home screen finally loaded, the interface design was simple to perform anything without any lagging.

"Okay, wait until your phone recognized the car's system. Then when you see a green key, tap on it." Elsa followed Tech's directions. When she tapped on small green key, the headlights and rear lights of the Audi blinked twice.

"Hey, hold on!" When Elsa was about to open the driver's door, Gear took her phone and pressed on an icon that displayed an illustration of an opened car door. "Check this out." He smirked.

In seconds, the doors of Audi automatically opened up like two butterfly wings. The doors moved up while hinging to the vertical supporters of the sports car's front window.

"Now isn't that a beauty?" Gear asked excitedly.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Is this all necessary for this assignment? We're only here to retrieve that stolen laptop. And track down any racers that can lead us to the Circus's main headquarters."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the search." Tech held out his tablet. "We just need you to be the distraction. Gear will look for the wanted laptop while I scan some cars. Hopefully I can hack into one the car's GPS's history log."

When Elsa was about to speak, she heard her smartphone beeping. "Hey, it's me. Any updates?" She asked the caller.

"No updates here. I want to know where you guys are at with the assignment. Did the twins hook you up with the car yet?"

"Is that our cousin?" Gear asked Elsa. The blonde nodded. "Hey GoGo. Chill. We have everything under control. Okay, see you later."

"Did you get that?" Elsa asked GoGo, another member taking part of a secretive assignment that dealt with cyber and street crime.

GoGo grunted. "Fine. You three better come home in one piece or else."

After going over their assigned tasks, the three were ready to go.

* * *

Elsa rolled the R8 slowly through the main entrance of the Circus. The twins rode their motorcycles behind her, turning their heads around to admire the celebration.

"Now, this beats the parties back at MIT." Gear chuckled through his helmet, distracted at a group of girls dancing on the trunk of a large Ford F150 while music was blasting through a Chevy Sonic's large built-in speaker.

"Gear focus." His twin brother barked at him through the built in microphone in their helmets.

"C'mon you two, follow me." Elsa slowly drove through a line of awesome cars, a rainbow assortment of vehicles ranging from low riders, pimped out exported cars, and the classic, garaged built street cars decorated with intense colors and parts.

The three whistled in unison.

Elsa rolled down her windows to get a better look at the cars. "Check them out." She commented at the oversized spoilers on the rear of several GTRs, Gran Turismo Racing cars.

"What the spoilers or the hot chicks?" Gear asked.

The blonde overheard someone trying to get her attention. She looked over to see a parked lowrider with two gorgeous looking girls accompanied by two friends busy trading off expensive car parts. Elsa was definitely the distraction of the night, especially getting a lot of smiles and blown kisses from the ladies.

She pulled up to a huge parking lot where other racers and party goers gathered. The three received a lot of stares and nods when they saw the customized R8. Behind the crowd, came two slim looking fellows, each with dark hair and olive skin. One wore a purple tank top while the other put on a white Panama hat. The men approached to Elsa's car with grins on their faces. The man in purple paced around the vehicle with wide eyes, passionately admiring the R8 slick body.

"Damn, what a sexy beast! Sweet ride man. Whatcha running under there?" The man raised an eyebrow at Elsa.

"Don't answer him. It's classified." Tech informed Elsa to be quiet whenever someone asks her about the car.

"Looks like she not much of a talker." Elsa looked at the man with the white hat. She casually shrugged her shoulders. "So what's your name?" The man asked her while stroking his goatee.

"Don't give him your real name." Tech advised her.

"Sam." Elsa responded.

"Clopin. Clopin Trouillefou. The ringleader of this fine organization." The man smirked. "And this is my friend Aladdin." Clopin tapped Aladdin's shoulder.

"You can call me Al." He smiled genuinely. "So are you here to race?" Elsa nodded. "Sweet! Looks like we have a show tonight, Clo."

"Sure we do." Clopin grinned. The slim man reached for the walkie behind his back pocket, pressing the calling button to send out a message. "Westergaard, Bjorgman, Arendelle, do you copy?"

After a few seconds of static crackling from his walkie, a man's voice replied back. "Bjorgman here, what's up Clo?"

"Yo, Kristoff we have a challenger, where are you?" Clopin asked.

"I'm down by the food truck." Kristoff answered.

"What do you want?" Another man returned Clopin's call.

"Hans, get your ass here. You too, Kris." Clopin called out his two racers. "Also, where the hell is Anna?" He asked the two men from the other end. Aladdin tapped Clopin's shoulder and pointed at the young redhead dancing with her group of friends on top of a large Ford Raptor's trunk.

"Hey Anna!" Clopin ended up calling her name from the top of his lungs several times, but, the young redhead's body and ears were hypnotized by the sea of different basslines thumping loudly. "Okay Al, hook up Sam's car before the race, while I go get her."

"Gotcha!" Aladdin gave his boss a salute. "Okay, Cricket, can I call you that?" He asked Elsa, leaning over her passenger's window. Elsa didn't answer back, but, raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll take that as a no, but, you know crickets are quiet. Well, in the daytime, but, not at night. Plus those motherfuckers can _really_ run, whenever they see danger."

"Just call me, Sam." Elsa corrected him.

"Noted. Now let me hook up your R8 for the race." Aladdin grinned.

Elsa unlocked the passenger door to let the energetic man jump inside. Aladdin couldn't resist letting out a loud wolf whistle when his hands gently touched the leather interior seats. He glided his hands on top of the dashboard, feeling the smooth texture. In minutes, the man pulled himself together and reached for his smartphone in one of his pockets.

"Elsa, what is he going to do the car?" The blonde heard Tech's worried voice through her earpiece.

"So what are you doing?" Elsa asked Aladdin, who was still digging through his pocket only to get a long white USB cable where he connected his smartphone and plugged the opposite end of the cable into a specific slot that was below the display screen of the R8.

"Just making sure if your car is clean from annoying trackers. You know, clean from hackers, government surveillance, or whatever that can reveal our location and _stuff_." Aladdin was working around several applications that quickly appeared onto the R8's touchscreen.

Elsa and the twins heard Aladdin's short explanation about surveillance. After the big tech-boom in the automobile industry, the idea of privacy no longer existed. Now the government and law enforcement have the power to monitor and gain access to any vehicles' driving history. Similar to someone's Internet browsing history be seen.

The Circus was an organization that prohibited the idea of exploiting members, regardless of what they have done in their lives, the community is purely under the idea of freedom, the thrill to drive peacefully without being tracked. Though they sound like peaceful people, some members, especially the elites used the organization as a backdrop to hide away their black marketing schemes. With their large arsenal of technological resources, they manage to bypass any unlawful measures to continue their illegal businesses.

"It's okay Elsa, they won't be able to access to the R8's property files. He won't find anything that says this car is police property. Just play along, sooner or later we'll be done with this assignment." Tech reassured her, quietly programming away on his tablet.

"Sounds like a plan cause I'm starving. Can I go grab a bite first?" Gear asked.

"Stay in your post." Tech hissed at his brother. Gear grunted like a caveman.

"Alright, you're all set!" Aladdin safely ejected the cable from Elsa's R8 and gathered his things. Before exiting out of her car, he happily patted the blonde's shoulder. "Good luck, Sammy." The young man chuckled. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Drive fast - Die last."

Elsa watched him stroll away, disappearing through a crowd of screaming spectators.

"What did he say?" Gear asked.

"I have no idea over his poor grammar." Tech commented.

"It was only a metaphor, guys." Elsa chuckled.

Suddenly, an approaching engine growled ferociously. The spectators and racers' heads swiveled to find something driving up to the R8. Elsa extended her head out of the car to spot two sports cars. The blonde saw an electrifying yellow Chevy Camaro ZL1 with a clean-cut snow white Ferrari F12 TDF right by its side. The two vehicles gradually came to a stop when they rolled up from behind.

"Damn who owns this black beauty?" Elsa saw a big boned man with blond surfer hair getting out of his Camaro. She assumed it was Kristoff because the young undercover cop recognized his voice from Clopin's walkie.

"Sam owns this beast." Aladdin magically reappeared into the parking lot with a nice looking girl with a long raven hair.

"Who's Sam?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa pressed a button to open up the R8's driver's door, lifting up into the air as she stepped out of the car. Kristoff raised an eyebrow when he saw her.

"Is she new?" The blond asked Aladdin.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, I hardly pay attention. Plus we rarely get racers who wants to challenge you, Hans, and Anna."

When Aladdin was going to say something else, he was rudely interrupted by a honk from the Ferrari, causing everyone to shield their ears - some of the spectators and racers backed away from the car, cursing an assortment of foul languages underneath their breath.

"Hey Al, where's Clopin and Anna? Are we going to race or not?" A ginger with thick sideburns popped his head out of the Ferrari's window.

"Cool your titis, Hans, Clo went to find her." Aladdin rolled his eyes. At the corner of his eye, he saw Hans sticking out his middle finger back at him. Aladdin smirked and returned the same gesture at the impatience racer.

In the distance, the racers, including the twins heard a loud engine roaring excitingly. Elsa saw the wall of spectators from her left slowly splitting into two, as they gave way to another sporty looking car coming up to the front. Like before, everyone turned their heads to find a fiery cherry-red Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 rolling up like a supermodel strutting down a runway. While the crowd was busy cheering and shouting Anna's name, Elsa found Anna's car a bit scary looking. Especially the intimidating shade of red and jet black stripes that stretched from the rear to the front of the Mustang. Not to mention the beaming headlights.

Anna got out of the car like a famous celebrity, emerging out of a luxurious limousine during a movie premiere. There weren't any flashlights from the press, but, there were definitely a lot of smartphones documenting a lot of footage and photos of her tonight. Elsa didn't find Anna intimating like her car, but, she grew up connecting how a car reflects its owner's personality.

"What up Miami!" Anna put her hands in the air, waving at the adlibs of fans chanting her name.

She's popular. Elsa commented.

The cheers from the spectators quickly died out when the sound of a blow horn erupted the party into a standstill. Elsa gritted her teeth, placing both of her hands over her ears, only to see Clopin walking behind Anna's Mustang with the blow horn in his hand and a tablet in the other.

"Racers, huddle up!" Clopin signaling Elsa and her competitors to come up to the front. Everyone circulated around the ringleader, who placed his tablet in front him, giving the racers a view of the race track for tonight's event. On the screen was an app that was scanning for any police presents while they were able to listen to police dispatchers.

"So what are we going to perform tonight?" Hans crossed his bare arms across his Armani T-shirt.

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands into his pockets, giving a glance at Anna. The redhead returned one of her perky smiles before turning her attention at the cute innocent-looking blonde standing by her side. Elsa's eyes meet Anna's energetic teal orbs staring directly at her, causing the blonde to cast a red line that smudged across her porcelain face.

"Well, we have a newbie here." Clopin tilted his head up, chin pointing at Elsa. "How about a classic? 'Winner Takes All' Winner grabs both losers' cars. No second best. Just a simple match, how's that?"

Anna and Kristoff both exchanged confident glances and handed in their DMV pink slips to Clopin. However, Hans took a step back. Elsa stood in her spot like a lost child.

"Elsa, just give them the paper. Don't worry, we'll win this race." Tech advised his friend with encouraging words.

"We? She's doing all the work." Gear added.

Elsa ignored the twins bickering in the background while walking up to Clopin, forking over her R8's DMV pink slip. As for Hans, he saw Clopin raising an eyebrow at him. The ginger scowled at him - Hans didn't want to turn over his favorite car or look like a chicken. Without causing any trouble, he handed over the papers.

"Looks like we have a show tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" Clopin lifted all four pink slips in the air. "Racers get into your cars." The man ordered the four before giving his stuff to Aladdin to hold onto after the race.

When Elsa was heading back to her R8, she paused for a moment when she felt the touch of a gentle hand holding on her's. She looked over to shoulder to see Anna with a sly grin on her face.

"Hey, don't look so nervous, if things go bad for you, I can give you a ride home." Anna gave her a cue smile.

"Thanks, but, I can hitch a ride with my friends." Elsa pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Anna saw Tech and Gear standing by their motorcycles with their helmets still on.

"You're friends with a couple of Power Rangers?" Anna quirked an eyebrow.

"What the hell did she call us?" Gear sounded offended, causing the blonde to smirk.

Hans witnessed the exchange of looks between Anna and Elsa. He overheard Anna's flirtatious voice talking to the newbie, causing the ginger to be green with envy over the sudden amount of attention the redhead was giving to the blonde.

"Hey newbie this isn't speed dating?" Hans barked.

Elsa blushed while Anna rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Hans, metaphorically speaking, this race is like speed dating." The redhead winked at Elsa, causing the blonde's face to turn red, close to the same shade like her Mustang.

Hans ignored the two and jumped into his Ferrari, as he waited for Clopin to give them the signal to race up to the starting line. Kristoff was already geared up to go.

"Um, good luck?" Elsa extended her hand for a handshake. The other woman blinked twice, looking a bit puzzled for a second before taking Elsa's hand, shaking it like a fellow rival with good sportsmanship.

"Thanks, babe, you will need it more than I do." Anna smirked.

Elsa's mind was cruising on the slow line whenever she heard Anna's urbane voice. Her downright spunky attitude was exhilarating. The blonde couldn't stop smiling back at her while getting in her car.

* * *

The moon hung above the midnight blue sky, no silence swallowed up the streets, just the screams of engines mixing with the cheers and howls from excited viewers. Kristoff led the way, followed by Han's Ferrari, Anna's Mustang, and Elsa's R8. A DJ Phantom, a drone with a built-in camera hovered over the boulevard, recording the competitors' cars that were following a caravan of spectators and lined up cars.

Elsa was secretly thrilled to be part of a something new for a change. She looked in her rearview mirror to see Tech, with his helmet finally off, busying tapping away on his tablet. As for Gear, the blonde assumed he went ahead and start his search for the stolen laptop with important intel inside. The four cars suddenly stopped with tires screeching to a halt at a spray painted starting line. Kristoff stopped his Camaro a few inches by the white strip. Hans and Anna aligned their cars' bumpers with Kristoff's. Even though, Elsa understood the rules before the race, her excitement got the best of her, only stopping after the line.

Poor Elsa looked back, spotting Kristoff snickering, Hans rolling his eyes, and Anna bite the lower part of her lip, stopping herself from laughing. The blonde turned her head back at the front, blushing once again, while backing up her R8 to match the others. Clopin was standing with another man that was a bit shorter than the tall ringleader. The shorter man was carrying a fairly large white controller with an attached iPad.

"How's the view tonight, Quasi?" Clopin smiled down at his friend.

Quasimodo gave his friend a thumbs up. "Looks great for a night drive. Everything is good in my end."

Clopin placed two fingers over his lips, letting out a powerful whistle. In seconds, the audience fanned out, giving a particular person some room to navigate through the sea of watchers. A gentle hand grabbed hold of Clopin's, who already held out his hand for his best friend and one of the Circus main performers, Esmeralda, who carried an attractive smile.

Esmeralda strolled down the strip of parked cars in high heels until she stood between the starting line.

Kristoff was leaning back in his seat while watching Anna, who was busy being distracted by her adoring fans. Hans was secretly containing his nervous self from everyone, quietly chanting, 'don't lose.' Sweat beads formed on his forehead, his hands tightly squeezed the leather-bound steering wheel. Elsa patiently waited for Esmeralda's signal while listening to the R8's engine roaring excitingly. She looked over at the other three. Anna was the only one who made eye contact, earning the blonde another friendly grin.

Kristoff smirked whenever he saw Hans quietly whispering to himself, assuming the obnoxious playboy was praying. "Hey Hans, If I win tonight you have to shave off those two hairy caterpillars on your face."

Anna burst out a laugh, Elsa covered her mouth while turning away. Hans turned around to face Kristoff, looking furiously annoyed. "Kiss my rich ass, Kristoff." He stuck out his middle finger at him. The big guy shrugged his shoulders while laughing at his own joke.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Esmeralda's voice was booming with energy. "Tonight we are showing a classic! 'Winner Takes All!' Out here, we run by the motto, 'Ball hard, Drive fast, Live big.' We fight for what we want, We believe what is right!"

Everyone was electrified over the woman's energy, their screams and cheers echoed from every corner of every street in the area.

Elsa tightened the four-point harness in her car, locking her into the seat, safely. The other racers did the same procedure while they wait for Esmeralda's signal.

"Racers are you ready?" She shouted, pointing at the four while her finger slide down the line of cars, one by one, each car's engine let out a mighty battle cry.

Tech gave Elsa instructions to do before racing. She looked over her gauges and readouts through the virtual cockpit in the R8. The young racer punched a few buttons on her touchscreen, preparing the car for a thrill-seeking night. She heard a beep from her steering wheel, turbo controllers' lights blinking blue, signalling that they're warming up. Soon her the screen displayed a racing program that provided an accurate GPS - mapping out the surrounding area.

"I'm good to go." Elsa informed Tech.

Esmeralda slowly raised both of her arms. The four drivers knew what to do - left hands tightly grabbing steering wheels, left feet on the clutches. Right hands holding onto gearshifts, right feet, inches away from the gas pedal. Each car gauges tachs blipping over 2000 RPM. After a few seconds, Esmeralda dropped her arms, screaming, 'Go!'

All four cars' engines screamed while their drivers floored it - pressing the gas pedal, clutches up, tires quickly began to spin. Soon all four sports cars surged forward, passing the starting line. From high above the streets, Quasimodo's drone followed the caravan of four street cars racing at full speed. The R8's RPMs climbing every second making Elsa smile whenever she heard the car's turbo whining.

Kristoff was in the lead for a mere minute until Anna put in a little more gas to make her Mustang roll pass his Camaro. Hans was close behind the two while Elsa was gaining speed.

The four racers followed the designed track which was outlined by parked cars until the very end of the line that disappeared into a busy street. The three blazed on through, not caring if they hit any incoming cars as they drifted smoothly onto the thruway. Elsa became nervous, mouth dry, when she saw she had to race into a busy street. She was more of a drifter who enjoyed drifting spiraling quiet mountain roads at night back in Japan.

Up ahead, Anna and Kristoff were racing neck to neck, while Hans was still close right behind them. The Mustang's gauges were climbing by every second, its driver never removing her foot on the gas pedal. Hans was busy multi-tasking tonight, besides focusing his front, he had to look at his rearview mirror, occasionally scanning for Elsa's R8. In the distance, he slightly narrowed his eyes when he spotted the headlights of a car gradually growing bigger by the second. His eyes widen.

Elsa passed him without breaking a sweat.

"Fuck!" Hans shouted.

Anna peeked through her rearview mirror to see Kristoff fading into the background of lights. The redhead grinning happily as she continued to drive onward. It was smooth sailing for the fiery driver - the road ahead was very inviting, and yet crowded with cars, buses, and trucks in the way. Her Mustang's engine howled cheerfully.

Kristoff was quietly cursing away when he lost track of Anna. While keeping his composure, he noticed a large silver-light orb right behind his bumper. In a blink of an eye, the R8 passed the Camaro before Kristoff could scream out, 'Shhiiit!'

"One more to go." Elsa took a deep breath, pressing her gas pedal a little deeper, causing the R8 to zoom away.

Unfortunately, while being in the zone, the blonde didn't know she attracted two police cruisers that were busily watching out for crazy street racers like her. In minutes, she heard the wailing sirens of the cruisers while spotting the red and blue lights through her rearview mirror.

"Ah shit." Elsa cursed underneath her breathe.

"What's going on? Why do I hear cop sirens in the background?" Tech asked her.

"Oh nothing, just attracted some future fans." Elsa responded ever-so calmly, couldn't resist to grin confidently.

The blonde simply ignored the two cruisers and surged forward, gaining more speed to catch up to the Mustang. Anna overheard the cruisers' sirens, she peeped at her side view mirror to see the lights of the cop cars. In her rearview mirror, she saw Elsa's R8 a few yards away from her bumper.

The redhead grinned. "I guess it's one of those nights."

On her Mustang's display screen, Anna was receiving an incoming call from Clopin. She leaned forward to touch the green telephone icon. "What's up Clo?"

"Good news, my tablet shows me that you're in the lead. Bad news, I heard a police dispatcher that the newbie attracted the MPD."

"Relax, I know the protocol…"

From Clopin's call, there was commotion happening in the background of people screaming, 'Cops' several times.

"Clopin what's going on over there?" Anna asked him in a worried voice.

"Looks like the 5-0 crashed my party. Anna, you know what to do, meet us at HQ!"

"How about the newbie?" Anna looked in her rearview mirror to see Elsa gaining speed. In seconds, the R8 managed to pass the Mustang after dodging a couple of cars.

"Ditch the newbie, let the cops take care of her. Just get out of there. See you in a bit, kiddo!"

Clopin quickly ended the call, leaving Anna alone to change her plans for tonight. She began to reroute her destination by tapping on her display screen - quickly pressing the home button on her GPS, giving her accurate traffic live-updates.

Anna pulled up alongside Elsa's R8. The blonde looked to her side, noticing the redhead giving her a wave. The world outside was a blur for them, and all Elsa saw was a gorgeous girl with strawberry blonde hair in a sick looking car. Even though the cars were driving side by side, Anna dashed ahead, snapping Elsa's mind back to reality.

The Mustang was nosing ahead of the R8. As for Kristoff and Hans, they were in no sight. Elsa peeled out after Anna, noticing the flashing lights multiplying from two to six roaring cruisers. Soon the cars decided to spread out, only leaving one cruiser to chase after the two.

"Here comes my fans." Elsa smiled.

"Elsa, don't lose sight of Anna. She's heading to the Circus's headquarters." Tech ordered her while reading the map on his tablet.

"Gotcha." Elsa made a sharp right onto a major street, continuing to follow the wild Mustang.

Anna looked back, she cursed underneath her breath, realizing Elsa was following her. At the back of her mind, she couldn't lead Elsa to the headquarters. So she quickly thought of an idea.

The R8 followed Anna by making another sharp right, into an empty parking garage. Anna followed a ramp leading to the top of the structure. When Elsa finally drove to the very top, she spotted Anna's Mustang, already parked in a spot. She approached her car only to see the redhead exiting out.

"Is she running on foot?" Elsa questioned.

She parked the R8 one spot away from the Mustang, facing the opposite side. Elsa kept the engine running, just in case if she needed to run from the cops. Though she hardly heard any of the sirens nor saw the flashlights from the parking lot. But, she didn't hold her breath, assuming they lost the cops.

Elsa heard the sound of someone tapping on her window, she looked over to see Anna telling her to come outside. Before shutting off the engine, the blonde tapped on an app on her display screen. When she saw a loading bar, she exited out of the vehicle. She approached the redhead who was standing in front of the R8, her hands behind her back while carrying a cute smile.

"Did we lose them?" Elsa asked her. Anna answered with a smile. But, in minutes, the sound of sirens echoed from down below.

"Oh, shit! They found us." Anna hissed. "Hey newbie give me a hand."

Elsa looked over her shoulders to see Anna quickly running after her - she snatched Elsa's shirt, dragging her away.

"Wait what?" Elsa blinked, looking puzzled all of sudden.

The sound of the sirens was getting louder by the minute while the flashlights were getting clearer as they climbed up the ramp. Elsa continued to be dragged by Anna, her crystal blue eyes were glued on her freckled face, noticing the redhead walking backwards - backing up to the R8.

Anna's long bare legs felt the gentle kiss of the R8's silver-metal grills, a cold touch, sending chills up to her back. She smirked at the confused blonde who never stopped staring back at her, loving every minute where Elsa gave her undivided attention. The redhead slowly leaned back on the hood of the R8, pulling Elsa down on top of her.

Elsa was forcefully pulled down by Anna's tight grip, causing her to lose her balance where she pressed her hands on her car. She was leaning over the redhead, still carrying a perplexed expression on her face.

While the sirens were getting louder, Anna held Elsa's shirt tightly, pulling her closer until their faces were inches away, noses nearly touching each other. The redhead glanced up at the blonde, noticing beads of sweats forming on her forehead, she couldn't resist to show off a devious smirk. Elsa met Anna's hypnotizing teal blue eyes, gazing at those mesmerizing orbs until she felt the touch of soft lips meeting her's. She became completely lost in a sea of lust. A jolt of warmth escaped from Anna's mouth. Elsa heard the redhead moaned softly, whenever the blonde kissed her back, deeply and gently. Anna closed her eyes, until she felt Elsa's cold hands touching her bare waist only to lift her off the ground.

The blonde softly placed the redhead high above the hood of her car, giving each woman some room. Elsa helped Anna rolled down her back, until her body touched the hard smooth surface. Their lips never letting go of each other, perfect strangers diving straight into a pool of passion. Elsa trailed her hand up Anna's neck, touching the side of her face. Anna released another soft moan, feeling her cold touch, which Elsa found satisfying. The two changed the pace, exchanging soft kisses. Anna guided her hand to meet Elsa's hand that was pressed against the hood.

"They're here." Anna paused for a moment, departing her lips from Elsa's lips, when she heard a cruiser's siren.

"Should we stop?" Elsa whispered softly.

Anna shook her head, "Just play along." She circled her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling the blonde closer to press her lips on the other woman's lips, once again. The slight tug caused Elsa to lean in more, planting her arms on the R8's hood, thinking quietly if Anna was playing a trick on her and the cops. She liked the sudden burst of love and intimacy, but, Elsa didn't want to get a carried away while doing her assignment.

Elsa heard the cruiser coming to a full stop. The sound of two doors opening and closing, she knew heavy boots stomping the ground getting louder by the second, telling her that they weren't far.

"Hey! You two." One of the cops shouted at them.

"Um, do they match the description from the dispatcher?" Another cop questioned his partner.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they told us to look for a black R8 with a red Mustang. This R8 is white, while that other car, is beat up 80s Mercedes." The other cop.

"McKenzie, you really know your cars. What a waste driving up here. C'mon, let's leave these two crazy lovebirds alone."

When the two heard the cop car driving away, Anna pushed Elsa off her, hopping off the hood, only to turn around with her teal eyes widen.

"They weren't kidding." Anna blinked twice to see the R8 somehow gotten a new paint job. She looked over her shoulder to see a parked gas-clunker in her parking space. "Where the fuck is my baby?"

"Relax, it's still there." Elsa walked to the old car and swiped her hand through it. Anna gasped. "It's a hologram, the image is being projected from my R8's headlights." The blonde walked back to her car, pointing at a row of tiny blue lenses each projecting string-length light beams.

"What kind of car is this?" Anna asked Elsa, looking astounded and baffled at the same time.

Elsa shrugged her shoulder. "Just a special customized car."

When Anna opened her mouth midway, suddenly, her phone beeped. She reached in her short's pocket to read a message:

 _Clopin: Hey, we're back at HQ, did you lose the newbie and cops yet?_

"Yeah, I gotta get going." Anna told Elsa while putting her phone away. "Oh, I almost forgot, I never got the chance to know your name."

Elsa smiled. "How about you race me for it? But, if I win, I get to drive your Mustang."

Anna laughed. "No one rides this beast beside me. But, I'll think about it."

"So are you up for the challenge?" Elsa crossed her arms, carrying a confident smile on her face.

"Yeah, but, not right now, I gotta get going…"

"Why are you off in a hurry?" Elsa interrupted her.

"I have work in the morning." Anna bluntly confessed, but, lied at the same time, knowing she had to go to a pit stop before going home. "But, don't worry, newbie, the next time we bump into each other, we will have our little race. Deal?" She extended her hand.

Elsa returned a smile, shaking Anna's hand. "Deal. But, what was the kiss for?"

Anna chuckled, "A distraction, I didn't want the cops to recognize me."

The blonde watched the redhead get in her fiery red Mustang once again. The hologram worn off when Elsa turned off the feature from her phone. The Mustang let out a loud roar, its eyes opened up, revealing its glowing headlights. Anna put the gear into drive and began to roll away from the parking spot. Elsa watched the Mustang making large circles around her and the R8. In minutes, Anna was making donuts around the empty parking lot. Elsa lifted her arms to shield the incoming twister of dirt and dust, she couldn't see anything except the Mustang's headlight glowing in the distance.

When the twister died out, Anna was completely gone, the Mustang permanently vandalized the parking lot leaving streaks of tire tracks. The trail of tracks disappeared from the edge of the ramp.

"Elsa are you there?" Tech called through her earpiece.

"Hey, what happened to you and Gear?" Elsa asked him.

"Connections got jammed up when the cops invaded the place and we had to run away from them so they won't blow our cover. Where are you?"

"About to leave this empty parking lot."

"How did you end up there?" Tech was baffled.

Elsa chuckled. "It's a long story." She crouched down to touch the burnt tire tracks that stained her fingers. "Did Gear managed to get the laptop?"

"Unfortunately, he couldn't after the invasion, looks like we didn't get what we wanted. Let's head back to the station."

"Meet you guys there." Elsa replied.

When she heard the static from her earpiece quickly shut off, she finally had some time to think quietly. Elsa looked over her shoulders to notice her hand prints were still on the hood of black R8. A few dirt stains marked the nose of the car, Elsa assumed they came from Anna's sneakers. The little mess caused the woman to cast a smile. Her ears still heard the echoing battle cries from that mighty fiery car. But, her mind was buzzing wildly when she saw Anna - a wild mustang.

* * *

 **A/N: This short-story was only a test drive (Ha! Get it?) for maybe a future story. Dunno what the plot is yet. But, thank you for reading!**


End file.
